1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wording games involving nouns and adjactives; and more specifically, it relates to multi-player games employing hand-held cards bearing words, possibly in conjunction with a playing-board and a player selecting device.
2. Relevant Prior-Art
Background research discovery provides some prior patent-art regarded as the closest inventions germane to this disclosure, chronologically for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,777(filed: July 1986) is shown a word-definition game employing a playing-board in combination with playing-cards, each card having a different word on one side (plus a definition of that very word on the opposite-side). Thus, players are in turn required to draw one of the cards of like color to the color of the board-space the player has randomly landed upon, whereupon that player is read a definition for a word beginning with randomly landed upon, whereupon that player is read a definition for a word beginning with the letter represented on that space. If that player guesses the word, they cover the space with a marker-tile and then must correctly spell the word. If spelled correctly, that player is awarded a marker of their assigned color; and upon collecting three such markers they may exchange them for a board-letter covering tile. That player's turn continues until they fail to guess or spell a word correctly; Hence, the player covering the most board-letters wins! There is no optional boardless embodiment of the game contemplated, and playing-board advancing spaces are arranged along the four-sides of the board, including spaces progressionally bearing a letter(counsant) of the alphabet; while the inward board area space is provided for reserve playing-cards.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,280(filed: March 1996) is set forth a rather complex boardgame called "WORDOPOLY".TM. for two or more players, involving playing-cards, some of which exhibit a word to be pronounced and defined aloud, a category of question to be answered by players, or may exhibit instruction for further play. Correct pronunciation and definition of the drawn word-card, or correct answer to the selected question, earns players a word-definition card. Hence, players earning entire sets of word-definition cards of particular colors acquire advantage in the game; since the player gaining vocabulary word-definition cards representative of all letter-spaces upon the game-board will win the game. The playing-board advancing spaces are arranged along the four-sides of the board, and include intermitent spaces progressionally bearing a letter from the alphabet; while the inward board area bears spaces for reserve playing-cards. There is no optional boardless embodiment of the game contemplated.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,348(filed: October 1975) shows a icosahedron(20-facet) regular-polyhedron dice chance-divice, each facet(indicia-bearing area) of which bears at least one English alphabet-letter(consonate or vowel). Plus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,286(filed: December 1969) shows both cubical(sextahedron) and dodecahedron(12-facet) regular polyhedral dies, the facets of which bear indicia in the form arrows having at least two arrowheads; which are employed to point toward the required direction(s) of play-motion. Hence, none of the die devices are capable of singularly pointing toward the next player, as a way of randomly determining player selection.
Therefore, in full consideration of the preceding patent review, there is determined a need for another form of game-plan to which these patents have been largely addressed. The instant inventor hereof finds the preceding "discriptive wording" games far to involved and complex with details in strategy for popular commercial appeal. Hence, the instant inventor hereof believes their newly conceived card-game, tentatively referred to as "APPLES & ORANGES".TM. (although may commercially become known as APPLES to APPLES.TM.), currently being developed for production under auspices of Kirbygame-Mfg./Mkt.Co., exhibits a stimulating, yet far simpler and more merchandizable gameplan; as well as other advantages as shall be revealed in the subsequent portion of this instant disclosure.